Mélanger Facebook et Hunger Games, ça donne quoi ?
by justwalkedintotheroom
Summary: Et si les personnages d'Hunger Games avaient leur propre réseau social, Panembook, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Eh bien, vous le saurez en lisant cette fanfiction ! (vous pourrez, entre autres, enfin savoir pourquoi le couple Peeta/Katniss s'appelle Peeniss.)
1. Introduction

**Inscription**  
C'est gratuit (et ça le restera toujours)

**Prénom :** Katniss **Nom :** Everdeen  
**Votre adresse électronique :** mockingjay  
**Mot de passe :** primr0s3  
**Date de naissance :** 08 mai  
**x** Femme **o **Homme

**Inscription**

* * *

**« Mélanger Facebook et Hunger Games, ça donne quoi ? »**  
_(un truc totalement what the fuck.)_

* * *

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction ! (eh oui, je mets le bla-bla à la fin, parce que c'est cool :D)

Je dis première fanfiction, mais disons plutôt que c'est la première que je poste.  
Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, mais ce sera une fanfiction humoristique, parce qu'il faut bien un peu rigoler dans la vie ! (et que les fictions Hunger Games se basant uniquement sur l'humour se font rares.)  
J'essaierai de mettre des chapitres assez souvent, mais je ne préfère pas vous donner un rythme de parution, parce que je sais à l'avance que je ne pourrais pas le tenir.  
Enfin, il y aura un personnage de rajouté, qui n'est autre que moi, l'auteur donc.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rigolade !

_justwalkedintotheroom_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, bien que j'aurais voulu avoir le génie de Suzanne Collins pour les créer.  
(Je ne pense pas utile de dire que Facebook ne m'appartient pas non plus.)


	2. Un, ou comment Gale hacke Panembook

**Hello tout le monde !**  
**Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction à ne absolument pas prendre au sérieux ! **  
**(oui, je poste directement le premier chapitre, mais je vais pas laisser juste le formulaire d'inscription xD)**  
**Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**- Un, ou comment Gale hacke Panembook. -**

* * *

[Vous avez 1568 demandes d'amitié]

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Qui sont tous ces gens qui me demandent en amie ?

[**Peeta Mellark**, **Effie Trinket** et 1564 autres personnes aiment ça]

**Peeta Mellark** Toi aussi tu as pleins de demandes de gens que tu ne connais pas ?

**Katniss Everdeen** Oui...

* * *

[**Effie Trinket** a mentionné votre nom dans une publication.]

**Effie Trinket**  
Suite aux nombreuses demandes, voici les comptes facebook de **Katniss Everdeen** et de **Peeta Mellark** ! :D  
PS : Et voici aussi celui d'**Haymitch Abernathy** ! :D

[1425 personnes aime ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Retenez-moi je vais la butter...  
[**Peeta Mellark** et **Haymitch Abernathy** aiment ça.]

**Effie Trinket** Et les bonne manières Katniss ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes bonnes manières ?  
[**Katniss Everdeen** et **Peeta Mellark** aiment ça.]

* * *

[Vous avez deux demandes de relation.]

**Gale Hawthorne**

**Peeta Mellark**

(ignorer)

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**Quand vas-tu te décider à accepter ma demande ?

[**Peeta Mellark** n'aime pas ça]

**Katniss Everdeen** Tu peux t'estimer heureux que je ne l'ai pas tout de suite refusée...  
[**Peeta Mellark** aime ça]

* * *

**Cato Hadley** aime la page **Les abdos de Cato** et 3 autres. (**Cato est le plus sexy.**, **Cato président !** et **Vive Cato !**)

[**Glimmer Belcourt** aime ça]

**Peeta Mellark** Cato narcissique ? Pas du tout...  
[Tout le monde sauf **Glimmer** et **Cato** aime ça]

**Katniss Everdeen** Narcissique et menteur en plus...  
[Tout le monde sauf **Glimmer** et **Cato** aime ça]

**Cato Hadley** Des gens ont bien créé ces pages pourtant...  
[**Glimmer Bercourt** aime ça]

**Clove Kentwell** Si par "des gens", tu penses "Glimmer", tu as tout à fait raison.  
[Tout le monde sauf **Glimmer** et **Cato** aime ça]

**Cato Hadley** QUOI ?

[**Glimmer Belcourt** aime ça.]

**Cato Hadley** Je sais que je suis sexy Glimmer, mais arrête d'aimer tout ce que je dis...  
[Glimmer Belcourt aime ça]

**Cato Hadley** -'  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** aime ça]

**Cato Hadley** ...  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** aime ça]

**Cato Hadley** Glimmer est moche.

**Cato Hadley** VICTOIRE !  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** aime ça]

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
DJPSDHOEIJohsfhoJSDIjfp*6846dzesji

**Peeta Mellark** Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas vous connecter sur Panembook quand vous buvez...

**Katniss Everdeen** S'il suivait tes conseils, il ne devrait jamais aller sur Panembook...

* * *

**Glimmer Belcourt** a changé son nom en **Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit.**

[**Glimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** aime ça.]

**Clove Kentwell** -'

[Tout PanemBook aime ça.]

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààuvààg€àskipàràit** a ajouté 1656 amis.

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Enfin sur Panembook !

[**Katniss Everdeen** désaprouve ça]

* * *

**Finnick Odair**  
I'm sexy and i know it !

[Tous les habitants du Capitole aiment ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** C'est le pays des prétentieux dis donc...  
[Tous les vainqueurs aiment ça.]

**Finnick Odair** Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es engagée à l'autre garçon des pains que tu n'as pas le droit de baver sur mon corps... Je suis un dieu grec !  
[Tous les habitants du Capitole aiment ça.]

**Johanna Mason** Un dieu grec peut-être, mais alors tu es Narcisse !  
[Tous les vainqueurs aiment ça.]

_[NDA : Narcisse est un homme très beau qui, dans la mythologie grecque, était tombé amoureux de son propre reflet.]_

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Euh... C'est gentil ?

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Arrête s'il te plait.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** ...

[Vous avez bloqué **Gale Hawthorne**.]

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** a changé sa photo de profil.

[**Rory Hawthorne**, **Cato Hadley** et 846 autres garçons aiment ça.]

**Rory Hawthorne** /saigne du nez/  
[**Cato Hadley** et 846 personnes aiment ça.]

**Cato Hadley** C'est qu'elle est mignonne la petite Everdeen ! T'as plus de charisme que ta soeur au moins !  
[**Rory Hawthorne** et 846 personnes aiment ça.]

**Primrose Everdeen** Merci vous 2 !3

**Katniss Everdeen** PRIM RETIRE CETTE PHOTO TOUT DE SUITE !  
ET CATO, JE T'EMMERDE.

**Primrose Everdeen** Non.  
[848 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Euh... Tu vas bien ?

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Rory, tu es très bizarre.

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**(coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

**Rory Hawthorne** Gale a hacké mon compte... Désolé.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**  
J'ai dit la plus belle citation d'amour d'après le magazine Cosmitole.  
Juste une question; COMMENT L'ONT-ILS ENTENDUE ?

[745 personnes aiment ça.]

_[NDA : Une citation de Peeta a vraiment été première au classement du magazine Cosmo.]_

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** a rejoint le groupe **Vive Peeniss !**.

[Les fans de Peeniss aiment ça.]

**Cato Hadley** Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire... ?

**Marvel Sanford** Si déjà tu assumes d'être perverse, écris le mot "pénis" correctement...

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ? Ce sont les fans du couple Katniss et Peeta ! 3333

**Katniss Everdeen** What the fuck ?!

**Peeta Mellark** Euh... Y'avait pas un meilleur nom ?

**Eow O'Lith** On a aussi proposé Everlarck ou Keeta, mais c'était plus marrant Peeniss.

**Clove Kendall** Tu es consciente que Katniss t'a lancé une ruche de guêpes tueuses sur la tronche Glimmer ?

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** On s'en fout, c'est trop romantique ! 3333

**Katniss Everdeen** ... Désolée de vous interrompre, mais qui a proposé le nom Peeniss exactement ?

**Eow O'Lith** Haymitch.

**Peeta Mellark** Il ne faut pas demander quelque chose comme ça à Haymitch quand il y a une bouteille d'alcool proche !

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** Il n'y avait pas de bouteille d'alcool proche ! xdxdxd

**Peeta Mellark** et **Katniss Everdeen** _(en même temps)_ Il y a toujours une bouteille d'alcool proche d'Haymitch...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith**  
QUAND VAS-TU TE DECIDER A ACCEPTER LA DEMANDE DE RELATION DE PEETA ?

[**Peeta Mellark** et toutes les fans de Peeniss aiment ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Euh... qui es-tu ? Et comment tu es au courant pour la demande ? O.O

**Eow O'Lith** Qu'est-ce qu'elle est stupide celle là... J'écris la fiction, c'est évident que je sais ce qu'on t'envoie en demandes !

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! *ohhhhh...***  
**Ça s'est remarqué que j'étais beaucoup plus fan de Peeta que de Gale ? _(oui, c'est moi Eow O'Lith)_**  
**Glimmer passe un peu pour la kikoo de service aussi... M'en voulez pas ! **

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à suivre la fiction si vous voulez être tenus au courant des MAJs, et de mettre une petite review si vous avez quelque chose à dire. (n'importe quoi, ça m'ira.)**

_**justwalkedintotheroom**_


	3. Deux, ou le pourquoi du nom Peeniss

**Bonjour !**

**Déjà, merci pour votre accueil pour cette fiction ! Ça m'a tellement encouragée que j'ai écrit le deuxième chapitre en entier aujourd'hui ! (heureusement que j'avais rien d'autre à faire...)**  
**J'avais noté pleins d'idées débiles hier soir, et j'ai à peu près tout rassemblé dans ce chapitre. (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez voir toutes les idées que j'ai noté, je les ai posté sur ma page facebook, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil.**

**Je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes;  
Laura : Merci, c'est très gentil ! Pour le premier chapitre, il était en écriture pendant un mois, pour trouver le caractère des personnages, et leurs réparties.  
Maria : Merci à toi aussi ! Pour Narcisse, j'ai corrigé ça, merci de me l'avoir dit :)**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez trouver un clin d'œil au compte source sur Hunger Games "Le Petit Panem" que je vous conseille de suivre. Les deux admines sont très sympas et organisent des concours pour gagner des goodies :D  
**

**Je remercie aussi Stella de m'avoir donné son avis avant que je poste ce chapitre. Cœur sur toi !**

**Je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**- Deux, ou le pourquoi du nom Peeniss. -**

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Allez tous aimer la page Panembook de **Buttercup** !

[**Buttercup** aime ça.]

**Clove Kentwell** Une page pour un chat ? Sérieusement ? C'est de famille la débilité...

**Katniss Everdeen** Ta gueule Clove. Et Prim; UNE PAGE POUR UN PUTAIN DE CHAT QUI CRACHE SUR TOUT LE MONDE ?!

**Primrose Everdeen** Il a déjà 1526 fans ! (coeur)

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen - Haymitch Abernathy**  
Sérieusement, je sais que vous étiez bourré, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête pour le nom Peeniss ?

[**Peeta Mellark** aime ça.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Mais c'est pas mon idée !

**Peeta Mellark** Ah oui ? Celle de qui alors ?  
[**Katniss Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** C'est Gale qui me l'avait soufflé.

**Katniss Everdeen** Vous n'auriez pas pu juste l'ignorer ?  
[**Peeta Mellark** aime ça.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** J'étais bourré.

**Peeta Mellark** Vous êtes toujours bourré.  
[**Katniss Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Pas faux.

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman** _a posé une question._  
**Quelle couleur faire pour ma prochaine teinture ?**  
- Rose  
- Bleu  
- Vert  
- Rouge  
- Violet  
- Jaune  
- Blanc

**Octavia** MULTICOLORE !  
[**Flavius** et **Venia** aiment ça.]

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen - Gale Hawthorne**  
COMMENT AS-TU OSE PROPOSE LE NOM "PEENISS" A HAYMITCH, ALORS QU'IL ETAIT BOURRE !?

[**Peeta Mellark** aime ça.]

**Gale Hawthorne** Tu ne peux pas le prouver.

**Peeta Mellark Haymitch** si. C'est lui qui a cafté.

**Peeta Mellark Haymitch** ?

**Effie Trinket** Il a perdu son mot de passe...

**Katniss Everdeen** Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui-là... Bref, pourquoi ?!

**Gale Hawthorne** C'était pas contre toi, c'était pour l'autre idiot...

**Eow O'Lith** POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, IL S'APPELLE PEETA ET IL EST MOINS IDIOT QUE TOI !  
[**Katniss Everdeen** et **Peeta Mellark** aiment ça.]

**Gale Hawthorne** Comment peux-tu aimer son commentaire Katniss ? :'(

**Katniss Everdeen** Sur ce coup, elle a raison.  
[Eow O'Lith et Peeta Mellark aiment ça.]

**Johanna Mason** Ouuuh, j'aurais pas aimé !  
[4165 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Flavius**  
Une enquête exclusive par les préparateurs de Katniss Everdeen !  
**Octavia**,** Venia** et moi-même, vous révélons les secrets des tributs des 74ème Hunger Games !  
Nous avons des preuves concernant la liaison Clato !  
Des photos ont prouvé qu'ils avaient pris du bon temps dans l'arène.  
Pour en savoir plus, consultez l'article sur mon profil.

[4856 personnes aiment ça.]

**Clove Kentwell** QUOI ?! Je vais vous étriper avec un couteau !

**Katniss Everdeen** Héhéhé...

**Peeta Mellark** J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus moi "Joli Coeur"...

**Clove Kentwell** FERMEZ LA ! Moi, au moins, mon "couple" ne s'appelle pas Peeniss...

**Cato Hadley** Tous les scandales sont sur moi ! C'est parce que je suis beau, c'est ça ?

**Tous les habitants de Panem** Ta gueule Cato.

**Finnick Odair** Et puis c'est moi le plus beau d'abord !

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** _est en train **d'écouter** **Cato Perry - I Killed a Girl**._

**Johanna Mason** Je sens les statuts remplis de paroles arriver...  
[8468 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
Tu m'as trompé !

**Katniss Everdeen** Pour la dernière fois, on est pas ensemble... Puis-je savoir pourquoi je t'ai "trompé" ?

**Gale Hawthorne** Tu as aimé le commentaire de l'autre débile !

**Eow O'Lith** L'autre débile il a un nom et il est meilleur que le tien !

**Peeta Mellark** Euh... Merci fille-que-je-ne-connais-pas.

**Katniss Everdeen** D'ailleurs, je t'avais pas bloqué ?

**Gale Hawthorne** Non, pas du tout.

**Rory Hawthorne** Il a hacké Panembook -'

* * *

**Effie Trinket**  
Vive l'acajou !

[451 personnes aiment ça.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Surtout quand Katniss plante un couteau dedans.  
[**Katniss Everdeen** et **Peeta Mellark** aiment ça.]

* * *

**Finnick Odair**  
Tout le monde bave sur mon corps d'athlète... Désolé les filles, il est réservé à Annie !

[**Le Capitole** et **Annie Cresta** aime ça.]

**Cato Hadley** J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... Tu n'es plus considéré comme le plus beau des tributs des Hunger Games !  
[**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** aime ça.]

**Eow O'Lith** Bah si, il l'est toujours ! o.o

**Cato Hadley** Non ! C'est moi le nouveau beau gosse du Capitole !  
[**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** aime ça.]

**Finnick Odair** ... Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ta seule fan est cette idiote de Glimmer...

**Cato Hadley** J'en ai plein d'autres !  
[**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** aime ça.]

**Finnick Odair** Cite m'en trois.

**Cato Hadley** J'ai plusieurs admiratrices anonymes !  
[**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** aime ça.]

**Clove Kentwell** ... Glimmer.  
[Tout le monde sauf Cato aime ça.]

**Finnick Odair** Je rigole maintenant ou... ?  
[46468 personnes aime ça.]

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit**  
I killed a girl, and i liked it !  
The taste of her AB blood type.  
I killed a girl, just to try it !  
I hope my alliance don't mind it.

**Johanna Mason** Qu'est-ce que je disais...  
[8545 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Enobaria** _est en train de **chercher un bon dentiste**._

* * *

**Rue Barnette**  
Voici mon premier cover !

[5655 personnes aiment ça.]

**Prim Everdeen** J'adore !

**Cato Hadley** Au secours, nous sommes envahis par les gamines de 12 ans !

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman - Finch « La Renarde » Crossley**  
What does the fox say ?

[46556 personnes aiment ça.]

**Finch « La Renarde » Crossley** ...

* * *

**Finch « La Renarde » Crossley**  
Je suis à présent brune !

[155 personnes aiment ça.]

**Rue Barnette** C'est à cause de la blague de Caesar ?

**Finch « La Renarde » Crossley** ... pas du tout !

**Clove Kentwell** Tu n'es pas du tout crédible.

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit**  
No, I don't even know your name !  
It doesn't matter !  
You're my experimental fame !  
Just killer nature !  
It's not what, good girls do !  
Not how they should behave !  
My head gets so confused !  
Hard to obey !

**Johanna Mason** TA GUEULE !

**Cato Hadley** TA GUEULE !

**Clove Kentwell** TA GUEULE !

**Finnick Odair** TA GUEULE !

**Katniss Everdeen** TA GUEULE !

**Peeta Mellark** TA GUEULE !

* * *

**Venia**  
Suite au succès de l'enquête sur Clato, **Octavia**, **Flavius** et moi avons décidé de créer un magazine interactif sur Panembook !  
Nous vous invitons tous à le rejoindre !  
Son nom est **Le Petit Panem** !

[58265 personnes aiment ça.]

**Clove Kentwell** LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS FAITES UN ARTICLE SUR MOI, JE VIENS VOUS ÉGORGER DANS VOTRE SOMMEIL !

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow**  
Votre président a enfin un compte Panembook !

[4684 personnes aiment ça.]

**Johanna Mason** Oh, it's snowing !  
[84556 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié mes idées pourries, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ou vos remarques !**

**La chanson "I Killed A Girl" est une parodie de "I Kissed A Girl" de Katy Perry, comme vous l'avez sûrement noté. J'ai d'ailleurs réécrit toute la chanson, et je vais la poster sur youtube :)  
J'ai aussi fait la couverture de la fiction, vous l'aviez remarqué ?**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (qui ne sortira pas aussi vite que celui-là, normalement.)**

_**justwalkedintotheroom**_


	4. Trois, ou comment éclatent les scandales

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il y a moins de statuts que dans les autres, mais ils sont plus longs, ça compense :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
Laura : Merci, je me suis beaucoup éclatée à écrire la chanson ! Ce chapitre a pris plus de temps à écrire, mais il est sorti assez rapidement quand même.  
FANENUMBERONE8D : Contente de voir que ça t'a fait tellement rire x) T'inquiète, je compte continuer longtemps ! (vive toi, ma fan number one !)  
**

**J'ai rajouté la traduction à chaque chanson qu'il y a, parce que je me rends bien compte que tout le monde ne comprend pas bien l'anglais :D**

**Bref, je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre, bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

**- Trois, ou comment éclatent les scandales. -**

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Qui veut une dédipix ? (10 max)

[4852 garçons aiment ça.]

**Rory Hawthorne** Moi ! :D  
[**Primrose Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Cato Hadley** Moi ! o/  
[**Primrose Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Buttercup** Moi !  
[**Primrose Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** ... PRIM ! SUPPRIME TOUT DE SUITE CETTE PUBLICATION !

**Primrose Everdeen** Non.

**Katniss Everdeen** SUPPRIME LA !

**Primrose Everdeen** Bon, tu en veux une ou pas ? Parce que tu commentes là...

**Katniss Everdeen** ... Je vais demander à Gale de supprimer ton compte.

**Primrose Everdeen** NOOON ! OK OK JE SUPPRIME MAIS PAS ÇA !

**Katniss Everdeen** Change aussi ta photo de profil et on oublie tout.

**Primrose Everdeen** Ok, c'est fait, et je supprime ça...

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** _a changé sa photo de profil._

[2 personnes aiment ça.]

**Rory Hawthorne** QUOOOI ?

**Cato Hadley** Pourquoi t'as changé ? Elle était mieux celle d'avant !

**Primrose Everdeen** Adressez vous à la coupable... Katniss.

**Cato Hadley RAAH** pourquoi t'as fait ça Katniss ? T'étais déjà assez chiante avant, tu sais !

**Katniss Everdeen** Ta gueule Cato.

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** _est en train d'écouter **Cato Perry - Evil N Clove.**_

**Johanna Mason** Et c'est reparti !  
[4851 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Marvel Sanford - Finnick Odair**  
Tu es mon modèle, je t'admire ! Tu es beau, tu as de la répartie, tu es parfait ! Tu peux m'apprendre à être comme toi ?

[**Finnick Odair** aime ça.]

**Finnick Odair** Observe bien mon mur et apprends.

**Marvel Sanford** OMG OMG OMG OMG il m'a répondu il m'a répondu ! Je t'aaaaime !

**Finnick Odair** Euh... Ça tu évites s'il te plait. Tu es gay ?

**Marvel Sanford** Non, j'ai déjà eu pleins de copines !

**Johanna Mason** C'est bizarre que tu mettes ça au pluriel.  
[56455 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
J'ai faim.

**Peeta Mellark** Pas soif ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Pas cette fois.

**Katniss Everdeen** Vous avez retrouvé votre mot de passe ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Effie m'a aidé.

**Katniss Everdeen** Elle le connaissait ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Pas difficile à trouver.

**Peeta Mellark** Vodka ? Bourbon ? Whisky ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Non.

**Katniss Everdeen** Les trois en même temps ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Peut-être.

**Clove Kentwell** Vos échanges sont très intéressant, vous trois.

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit**  
Cause you're Evil then you're Clove  
You're nice then you're bad  
You're with me or not  
You're okay then you're don't  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to stay, no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're Evil then you're Clove  
You're nice then you're bad  
You're with me or you're not  
You're okay then you're don't

**Clove Kentwell** Ça parle de moi ou je rêve ?

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** Héhé... C'est une chanson de Cato Perry !

**Clove Kentwell** **CATO** ?! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT UNE CHANSON COMME ÇA ?

**Cato Hadley** Merde, spotted...

**Johanna Mason** Parce que tu pensais être discret ?  
[4565 personnes aiment ça.]

**[****NDA : Traduction :**  
**Parce que tu es le diable, puis tu es Clove**  
**Tu es gentille puis méchante**  
**Tu es avec moi ou pas**  
**Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es pas**  
**Tu as tord quand c'est juste**  
**C'est noir quand c'est blanc**  
**Nous nous battons, nous rompons**  
**Nous nous embrassons, nous le faisons**  
**Tu ne veux pas vraiment rester, non**  
**Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir**  
**Parce que tu es le diable, puis tu es Clove**  
**Tu es gentille puis méchante**  
**Tu es avec moi ou pas**  
**Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es pas] **

* * *

**Gloss**  
A quoi pensaient mes parents à m'appeler comme ça ?

**Johanna Mason** C'est vrai que un nom de maquillage pour un mec, c'est pas le top.

**Finnick Odair** C'est CARREMENT honteux même.

**Marvel Sanford** j'avoue.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne**  
They named him from a Reaping Ball !  
Now you're with him in the Capitol !

**Johanna Mason** Qu'est-ce que c'est énervant ces chansons à message caché...  
[**Katniss Everdeen**, **Peeta Mellark** et 4562 personnes aiment ça.]

**[NDA : Traduction :**  
**Ils l'ont nommé à partir de la boule de la moisson !**  
**Maintenant, tu es avec lui au Capitole !]**

* * *

**Effie Trinket** _a posé une question._  
**Quelle couleur faire pour ma prochaine teinture ? :DD**  
- Vert  
- Violet  
- Bleu  
- Multicolore  
- Autres ? (proposez)

**Cato Hadley** PLAGIAAAAAT CAESAR !

**Tresh Morroswon** Plagiat.

**Seeder** Vous avez fait du plagiat.

**Brutus** PLAGIAT WESH.

**Cashmere** Actually, you make plagiat.

**Katniss Everdeen** A part ça, une couleur normale ? (blond, brun, roux ?)

**Tous les habitants du Capitole** AAHH NOOON, PAS ÇAAA !

**Johanna Mason** Surtout que question blondes, avec Glimmer...

**Clove Kentwell** C'est déjà assez.

* * *

**Cashmere**  
Now, i speak english becauze it's very cool and stylé. You are jaloux, don't you ?

**Finnick Odair** Nan mais arrête. Tu connais même pas la moitié des mots.

**Marvel Sanford** J'avoue !

[NDA : "Maintenant, je parle anglais *parce que* c'est vraiment cool et *stylé*. Vous êtes *jaloux*, n'est-ce pas ?" (les mots entre ** sont écrits en français ou avec une faute.]

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**  
THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIRE !

[4451 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Le Petit Panem**  
Le premier numéro de notre magazine interactif est enfin disponible sur ** lepetitpanem . over-blog **!  
Au menu :  
- **Clove et Cato** en couple ? Une chanson à message du beau blond destinée à la petite brune, analyse de nos experts.  
- **Effie Trinket**, accusée de plagiat envers **Caesar Flickerman** ? C'est ce que laisse paraître un sondage posté sur son mur, l'enquête.  
- **Gale Hawthorne** essayant de forcer sa cousine, **Katniss Everdeen**, à sortir avec lui ? Scandale inceste, à découvrir.  
- **Haymitch Abernathy** contraint de changer de mot de passe, suite à la diffusion de celui ci ? Qui est le coupable ? Vous le saurez dans ce numéro.  
- Exclusivité; **Glimmer Belcourt**, aussi connue sous le nom de **Gliimmer** **Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit**, décide de réaliser son rêve ! Elle a en effet acheté un poney, pour ensuite le repeindre en rose ! **GreenPisse** sur les traces de cet acte effroyable !  
Le Petit Panem, au service de la vérité !

[48513 personnes aiment ça.]

**Gale Hawthorne** MAIS C'EST PAS MA COUSINE !

**Coriolanus Snow** Si, elle l'est.

**Effie Trinket** C'était pas du plagiat, c'était juste une question car je n'arrivais pas à me décider !

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** Ça devait être une surprise le poney ! Pour mes fans !

**Katniss Everdeen** Tu as des fans toi ?

**Peeta Mellark** Je pense qu'elle parle de ses "amis" que sa mère a inventé pour lui faire plaisir.

**Clove Kentwell** QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? CATOOOO !

**Cato Hadley** Je ne m'exprimerai sur le sujet qu'en présence d'avocat.

**Clove Kentwell** Je vais porter plainte vous savez ?

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit** Moi aussi !

**Le Petit Panem** Le Petit Panem n'a aucune responsabilité sur ce qui est publié dans le magazine.

**Johanna Mason** J'adore ce magazine !

**Peeta Mellark** Et vous **Haymitch**, vous n'avez rien à dire ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Si. J'ai soif.

* * *

**Cashmere**_, en vacances **à la plage**._  
I'm the queen of the beach !

[**Gloss** aime ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Of the bitch plutôt.

**Clove Kentwell** J'avoue que je t'admire là Katniss. Tu fais preuve d'intelligence si rarement, je salue tes efforts !

**Katniss Everdeen** Oh, mais merci Clove, je te retourne le compliment.

**Finnick Odair** Ouuuh, j'aurais pas aimé !

**Marvel Sanford** J'avoue.

**Johanna Mason** C'est ma réplique ça, Finnick.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**  
So get out get out get out of my head !  
And fall into my arms instead !  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is !  
And I need that One Thing !  
But you've got that One Thing !

[**Les fans de Peeniss** aiment ça.]

**Eow O'Lith** Yay ! o/

**[NDA : Traduction :**  
**Alors, sors, sors, sors de ma tête !**  
**Et tombe dans mes bras à la place !**  
**Je ne, je ne, ne sais pas ce que c'est !**  
**Mais j'ai besoin de cette chose !**  
**Et tu as cette chose !]**

* * *

**Johanna Mason**  
Bon ok, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois; ARRETEZ AVEC VOS PUTAINS DE STATUTS CHANSONS A MESSAGE !

[8645 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Finnick Odair - Marvel Sanford **  
J'avais dit de suivre mon exemple, mais arrête de mettre "j'avoue" après chacun de mes commentaires.

[**Marvel Sanford** aime ça.]

**Marvel Sanford** OMG OMG OMG Finnick Odair a publié sur mon mur ! OMG OMG OMG !

**Finnick Odair** Ça t'arrive d'écouter ce qu'on te dit ? Ou tu pètes un câble à chaque fois ?

**Marvel Sanford** OMG OMG OMG il m'a encore répondu !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a fait autant rire que les deux autres !  
Les chansons utilisées/parodiées sont : Hot'N'Cold de Katy Perry - Reaping Ball, parodie de Wrecking Ball par Miley Cyrus (cette parodie n'est pas de moi, mais je l'ai traduite sur ma chaîne youtube, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil !) - One Thing, des One Direction (SUPERMAAAN !)  
**

**Que pensez vous des chansons à message caché ? Du magazine Le Petit Panem ? De Marvel qui prend Finnick en modèle ? De tout le chapitre ? 8D  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vos impressions, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

**A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre de votre fanfiction préférée ! o/ (mes chevilles vont bien, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter.)**

_**justwalkedintotheroom**_


	5. Quatre, ou amour, tueries et Twilight

**Bonjour !  
Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre (qui sort à pas d'heure, pour changer) parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire !  
Il fait 1, 530 mots en tout (c'est à dire, sans le blabla et les NDAs), c'est le plus long que j'ai sorti, c'est celui pour lequel j'ai le plus galéré, et c'est mon préféré pour l'instant !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
Laura : Groupie Marvel revient dans ce chapitre ! Je t'intègrerai en tant que fan de Finnick dans un prochain chapitre si tu veux x) Et oui, j'étais journaliste people dans une autre vie !  
charlie-fabi : Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews :D Et oui, des idées pourries, j'en ai à rabord ! xD  
pheeb : J'adore cette chanson plus que l'originale, alors c'était o-bli-gé de la caser xD  
babypanda051 : J'y ai pensé aussi quand j'ai revu Catching Fire du coup ! xD C'est vrai que c'est troublant !  
**

**Pas plus de blabla, place au chapitre !  
**

* * *

**- ****Quatre, ou amour, tueries et Twilight. **-

* * *

**Tribut dont on a oublié le nom parce qu'il est pas important dans l'histoire - Eow O'Lith**  
Il vient quand ce chapitre ?

**Eow O'Lith** Demande plutôt ça à **Inspiration**...

* * *

**Madge Undersee - Gale Hawthorne **  
(coeur)

* * *

**Madge Undersee - Gale Hawthorne **  
(coeur)

* * *

**Madge Undersee - Gale Hawthorne **  
(coeur)

* * *

**Madge Undersee - Gale Hawthorne **  
(coeur)

* * *

**Eow O'Lith** a créé le groupe **Fanclub de la barbe de Seneca Crane**.

**Clove Kentwell** ... nous vivons dans un monde de fous...

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit  
**"Je crois que je n'ai plus la force d'être loin de toi un instant."  
OMG Edward est si perfect ! (coeur)(coeur)(coeur) #Twilight #Edward #Est #Si #Parfait #Yolo

**Johanna Mason** ... Premièrement, citer Twilight n'est JAMAIS une bonne idée.

**Finnick Odair** ... Deuxièmement, les hashtags, c'est sur Twitter.

**Marvel Sanford** J'avoue.

**Clove Kentwell** ... Troisièmement, trop de coeurs tue les coeurs.

**Katniss Everdeen** ... Quatrièmement, le terme "YOLO" est démodé depuis... depuis qu'il existe en fait.

**Peeta Mellark** ... Cinquièmement, il n'y a que Cashmere qui parle franglish, et c'est déjà assez.

**Primrose Everdeen** ... Sixièmement... C'EST JACOB LE PLUS BEAU !

**Finch « La Renarde » Crossley **NON, c'est Edward !

**Eow O'Lith** Euhhh... Team Jasper ? o/

**Tout Panem** NO.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen **a ajouté un événement marquant à son journal.  
_Naissance de **Primrose Everdeen**._  
Vu qu'elle fait sa rebelle, je mets ça sur Panembook. Personne n'a le droit de la mater, personne n'a le droit de sortir avec, personne n'a le droit de baver sur ses photos, personne n'a le droit de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche, sinon, je le découpe en petits morceau, et j'en fais de la bouffe pour Buttercup. Et attention, il est vorace avec la nourriture.

[**Mrs. Everdeen** aime ça.]

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** et **Rory Hawthorne** sont maintenant en couple.

[**Primrose Everdeen** et **Rory Hawthorne** aiment ça.]

**Rory Hawthorne** Je t'aime mon bébé d'amour (coeur) (coeur) (coeur)

**Primrose Everdeen** Moi aussi, mon cachalot en sucre (coeur) (coeur) (coeur)

**Cato Hadley** Une **Katniss** sauvage apparaît !

**Katniss Everdeen** ...

**Cato Hadley** La **Katniss** ennemi est énervée !

**Katniss Everdeen** ...

**Cato Hadley** La **Katniss** ennemi se concentre !

**Katniss Everdeen** ...

**Cato Hadley** La **Katniss** ennemi envoie la sauce !

**Katniss Everdeen** CATO, JE T'EMMERDE !  
PRIM ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TA REBELLE LA, JE SAIS QUE T'ES DANS L'AGE CON MAIS QUAND MÊME !  
RORY TU VAS FINIR EN BOUFFE POUR BUTTERCUP !

**Gale Hawthorne** Je t'interdis de transformer mon frère en croquettes, c'est tellement romantique ! Je sors avec la grande soeur, et il sort avec la petite... *^*

**Finnick Odair** Un seul mot pour toi Gale; BEURK.

**Johanna Mason** Sachant que t'es son cousin, c'est de l'inceste là.

**Gale Hawthorne** MAIS C'EST PAS MA COUSINE, C'EST MA FEMME !

**Eow O'Lith** Au moins, on sait maintenant que tes chances de séduire Katniss sont foutues... ELLE VA POUVOIR SE CONSACRER A PEETA ! 8D

**Katniss Everdeen** ... En fait, ses chances de me séduire étaient foutues depuis le début...

**Eow O'Lith **PEENISS EST DANS LA PLACE !

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit **OUUUUI DEPUIS LE TEMPS QU'ON ATTENDAIT ÇA !

**Fan de Peeniss quelconque number one **TROIS BOUQUINS QU'ON ATTENDAIT QUE GALE DÉGAGE !

******Fan de Peeniss quelconque number two** POPOPOPOPOPOPOOOO !

**Peeta Mellark** Tu as déclenché un phénomène là Katniss...

**Katniss Everdeen** Oh non... On dirait la rébellion, mais en pire...

**Primrose Everdeen** Comment on est passé de l'annonce de mon couple, à Katniss qui donne une chance à Peeta ? STOP LE HS, C'EST MON STATUT, C'EST CENSÉ ETRE MOI LA VEDETTE !

* * *

**Enobaria **  
La pub Signal à la télé ! WOUAAAAIS ! o/

* * *

**Cinna**  
As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there

[**Katniss Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** C'est joli et bien écrit. C'est de toi ?

**Cinna** Je ne sais pas, j'ai ça dans la tête depuis un moment, comme si quelqu'un d'autre m'incitait à écrire ça...

[NDA : C'est une chanson de Lenny Krawitz, l'acteur jouant Cinna.]

* * *

**Madge Undersee - Gale Hawthorne **  
(coeur)

**Gale Hawthorne** Si me spammer de coeurs est une tentative de drague, c'est pourri.

**Peeta Mellark** Hum hum...

**Gale Hawthorne** Qu'est-ce que t'as le boulanger ?

**Eow O'Lith** *Peeta.

**Johanna Mason** C'est pas comme si t'avais fait la même chose pour séduire Katniss...

**Gale Hawthorne** ...

**Peeta Mellark** Je pense que je peux rigoler.

**Gale Hawthorne** C'EST DIFFERENT, OK ?

* * *

**Cato Hadley**  
Message à tous et à toutes (surtout toutes) mes fans; je vous aime plus l'une que l'autre, je vous aime à l'infini de l'infini. Et surtout, je suis beau.

[**Les fans de Cato** aiment ça.]

**Fan de Cato number one** HIIIIIIIII !

**Fan de Cato number two** OMG OMG OMG !

**Fan de Cato number three** CATO NOUS AIIIIIME !

**Fan de Cato number four** *meurt*

**Fan de Cato number five** *avale sa langue*

**Finnick Odair** Oh mon dieu, tes fans, on dirait Marvel. Sauf que lui, il les fait toutes en un.

**Marvel Sanford** J'av... ATTENDS, QUOI ?!

**Fan de Cato number six** Veux-tu m'épouser ?

**Cato Hadley** Bien sûr babe.

**Clove Kentwell** T'as des fans toi maint... ATTENDS QUOI ?! T'ÉPOUSER ?

* * *

**Finnick Odair - Marvel Sanford**  
Au fait, tu est H24 sur Panembook pour pouvoir commenter après mes commentaires A CHAQUE FOIS ?

[**Marvel Sanford** aime ça.]

**Marvel Sanford** ... O

**Marvel Sanford** ... M

**Finnick Odair** Pas de "OMG Finnick Odair a publié sur mon mur" ou je t'enfourche avec mon trident.

**Marvel Sanford** ... J'ai des notifications à chaque fois que tu commentes quelque chose.

**Johanna Mason** Finnick Odair, le seul homme capable de couper la parole par écrit.

* * *

**Madge Undersee**  
Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...

**Rue Barnette** Tu parles de Gale ? Tu sais, je comprends, c'est vrai que c'est un beau gosse, mais il a un caractère de con.

**Eow O'Lith** +1.

* * *

**Clove Kentwell**  
BON LES CATO FANS LA, OU JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT VOUS VOUS APPELEZ, VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE LÉCHER LE CUL A CATO, SINON JE VOUS TUE EN VOUS DÉCOUPANT PAR PETITS MORCEAUX.

[**Les fans de Clato** aiment ça.]

**Tresh Morrowson** Clove est jalouse. Première nouvelle.

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit **C'est si romantique ! Clove a enfin avoué ses sentiments devant tout Panembook !

**Clove Kentwell** Mais j'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments devant qui que ce soit, et à qui que ce soit ! Elles m'énervent juste avec leurs demandes en mariage à deux balles !

**Fan de Clato** ELLE VIENT DE L'AVOUER !

**Katniss Everdeen** A part ça, Clove, une alliance est possible ? Si tu m'aides à découper Rory, on peut le donner lui et les fans de Cato à manger pour Buttercup. Deal ?

**Clove Kentwell** Deal.

**Gale Hawthorne** MON FRÈRE NE SERVIRA PAS DE BOUFFE POUR CHAT !

* * *

**Fan de Gale - Eow O'Lith**  
FRANCHEMENT, JE LIS TA FIC LA, TA FANFICTION COMPLÈTEMENT POURRIE. T'AS VU COMMENT TU DÉCRIS GALE ? JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE, BIATCH.

**Eow O'Lith** ... (m'en fous, c'est Peeta le meilleur.)

* * *

**Marvel Sanford**  
Une grande nouvelle à annoncer !

**Finnick Odair** Ton homosexualité ?  
[**Johanna Mason** et 952 personnes aiment ça.]

**Johanna Mason** Ton changement de sexe ?  
[**Finnick Odair** et 952 personnes aiment ça.]

**Marvel Sanford** Mais non, je pars juste en vacances avec mon meilleur ami !

**Finnick Odair** ... ENFIN DES VACANCES !

**Primrose Everdeen** Tu ne pars pas avec lui pourtant ?

**Peeta Mellark** Prim, il parle du fait que, si Marvel part en vacances, il ne sera pas sur Panembook, donc Finnick ne sera pas harcelé.  
[**Finnick Odair** aime ça.]

* * *

**Le Petit Panem**  
Nouvelle édition de notre magazine interactif !  
Au menu :  
- **Marvel Sanford** ayant une grande nouvelle à annoncer; son homosexualité ! Nous décryptons son statut.  
- Un nouveau groupe créé par la talentueuse **Eow O'Lith** ! Analyse de son activité depuis son lancement.  
- **Madge Undersee**, fille du maire du district 12, et **Gale Hawthorne**, mineur du district 12 et fou amoureux de sa cousine **Katniss Everdeen**; ont-ils eu un enfant ensemble ? A suivre.  
- **Clove Kentwell**, la tribut réservée et cruelle du 2, a enfin avoué son amour pour **Cato Hadley** ! Où cette histoire va-t-elle les mener ? Pronostics.  
- **Katniss Everdeen**, méchante ? La fille du feu aurait agressé le petit ami de sa soeur, enquête de nos experts.

**Madge Undersee** O-o-on a pas eu d'enfants ensemble... E-e-enfin, il a pas voulu...

**Gale Hawthorne** Evidemment, j'allais pas tromper Katniss !

**Peeta Mellark** Pour la dernière fois, vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

**Katniss Everdeen** +1 Peeta. Bref. JE SUIS PAS MÉCHANTE, JE NOURRIS MON CHAT.

**Clove Kentwell** ... C'est décidé, je porte plainte.

**Eow O'Lith** Je vois vraiment pas ce qui vous choque dans ce magazine...

**Cato Hadley** Normal, on te dit "talentueuse"... Encore une preuve que ce truc est un tissu de conneries.

**Eow O'Lith** Toi... Je risque d'être pas très gentille dans le prochain chapitre.

**Clove Kentwell** Celui qui arrivera dans 5000 ans ?

**Eow O'Lith** Oui, celui là.

**Peeta Mellark** Et Marvel, il a rien à dire là dessus ?

**Johanna Mason** Demande ça à **Finnick**...

**Finnick Odair** VACANCES ! JE SUIS LIBRE !

* * *

***oh non, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre de cette fanfiction merveilleuse !* (mes chevilles sont toujours en bon état.)**

**Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? J'essaye de faire évoluer les personnages, et de faire quand même une mini histoire, pour qu'il y ai de la continuité.**  
**Sinon, Haymitch, Effie et Annie ne sont pas dans ce chapitre, ils seront dans le prochain ! (j'ai prévu une histoire avec Annie :P)**  
**Vous aimez le court résumé façon journal people que fait Le Petit Panem à la fin ? Je pense que ça va devenir une habitude !**  
**Et, au fait, si vous voulez voir certains personnages apparaître dans la fic, et qu'ils n'y sont pas encore, n'hésitez pas à me les citer, ils ne me viennent pas toujours en tête quand j'écris !  
Et au fait, y'a une référence aux jeux-vidéos Pokémon dans le chapitre.  
Ah, et m'en voulez pas, les fans de Twilight. J'aime bien les livres Twilight, c'est juste que c'est souvent sujet à moqueries, donc...**

_**Justwalkedintotheroom**_

_PS : Vu que je suis gentille, je vous rajoute une blague que seuls les anglophones pourront comprendre :_  
_Are Josh Hucherson's parents called josh hutchermom and josh hutcherdad ?_


	6. Cinq, ou les votes et la face cachée

**Bonjour ! Votre tarée préférée revient pour un nouveau chapitre !**

Ce chapitre aurait dû sortir bien plus tôt, mais j'ai été trèèès occupée ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors, je préparais une convention et je jouais à Final Fantasy X HD/remaster. C'est une bonne excuse non ?

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que l'affaire des #Votekatniss et #Votetris est passée maintenant u_u

**Réponse aux reviews :**  
Laura : Peut-être... Il faut que je la fasse sortir avec Peeta au plus vite ! Et tu as fait une petite apparition dedans, mais tu reviendras dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas. (en tout cas, tu peux frimer maintenant que tu es dans une fanfiction. La mienne qui plus est. /train/)  
Night's Tribute : Merci ! Gloss avait déjà fait une petite apparition, mais je vais essayer de le mettre plus souvent ! (il n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre...) Et pour la page facebook, je pense que Finnick et Cato ont assez d'égo réunis ! :P  
Mynty : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Par contre, me flatter autant est une mauvaise idée, je vais plus pouvoir passer les portes...  
Charlie-Fabi : Merci ! Hayffie est de retour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te contentera ! Ah, et j'intégrerai Posy la prochaine fois ! (malgré qu'elle n'ait que 4/5 ans xD) OUUUH, la team Edward ! Jacob et Jasper sont mieux ! xD

**Bref, bon chapitre !**  
(ah, et c'est le plus long écrit pour le moment; 2004 mots.)

* * *

**Cinq ou les votes et la face cachée.**

* * *

**Tribut dont on a oublié le nom parce qu'il est pas important dans l'histoire - Eow O'Lith**  
Bon, et le prochain chapitre ?

**Eow O'Lith** Eh, attends, tu te rends compte du travail que c'est ?

**Tribut dont on a oub... Bref, on a compris** Non.

**Eow O'Lith** Il faut d'abord attendre d'être purifiée de toute forme d'intelligence pour écrire un chapitre de cette fiction. C'est très difficile, vu que j'en ai tellement !

**Cato Hadley** Toi, intelligente ? *tousse*

**Eow O'Lith** Ah, et je cherche encore comment en faire baver Cato, et ce qu'il vient de dire ne va pas arranger son cas.

**Cato Hadley** ... Je m'attends au pire.

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Allez, marquez tous #_votekatniss_ en commentaire !

[Tous les habitants de Panem aiment ça.]

**Peeta Mellarlk **_#votekatniss_

**Rue Barnette** _#votekatniss_

**Gale Hawthorne** _#vote_ Katniss

**Rory Hawthorne** T'es con Gale, c'est en un seul mot. _#votekatniss_

**Tresh Morrowson** _#votekatniss_

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit **_#votekatniss_

**Finch « La Renarde » Crossley **_#votekatniss_

**Haymitch Abernathy** _#dhjqopdoifq_

**Effie Trinket** Haymitch, c'est une bonne attention, mais si vous ne pouvez pas écrire, faites au moins un copié/collé. _#votekatniss_

**Katniss Everdeen** Euh... Je devrais m'inquiéter ? Pourquoi vous marquez tous ça ?

**Haymitch Abernathy **Je sais pas, ta sœur nous l'a demandé.

**Peeta Mellark** Non Haymitch, vous êtes le seul à ne pas savoir pourquoi on marque ça.

**Katniss Everdeen** On pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

**Annie Cresta** Je crois que c'est pour les MTV Movie Awards, il y a un vote entre quatre personnes, et ils sont en train de voter pour toi là. Pour que tu gagnes.  
[**Finnick Odair** aime ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Merci Annie. Mais, hein quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de gagner un stupide prix organisé par des gens tout aussi stupides ?!

**Coriolanus Snow** Surveillez votre langage, mademoiselle Everdeen.

**Primrose Everdeen** Mais, Katniss ? Tu serais pas contente de gagner ?

**Katniss Everdeen** Ecoute; j'ai "gagné" deux Hunger Games et une guerre. Je crois que c'est assez pour que j'en ai rien à fiche d'un stup... d'un vote.

**Cato Hadley** Arrête de faire ta sale égoïste Everdeen. Si tu gagnes, c'est la saga et donc nous tous qui gagnons. Allez, fait ça pour Panem ! _#votekatniss  
_[Tous les habitants de Panem aiment ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Moi, sale égoïste ? Excusez moi, mais le vote, ça sera sans moi, j'ai assez donné "pour Panem".

**Clove Kentwell** _#votetris_

**Tous les habitants de Panem** ...

**Clove Kentwell** Bah quoi ? L'autre fille en chaleur a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vote pour elle, et Tris a beaucoup plus la classe.

**Johanna Mason** On te la déjà dit Clove, c'est fille du feu, pas fille en chaleur.

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit **a changé son nom en **Glimmer Cullen**.

**Johanna Mason** Je sais pas lequel des deux je préfère en fait...  
[48464 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Frozen Ryuko (anciennement fan de Clato number one) - Clove Kentwell**  
Tu as besoin d'aide pour buter les fans de Cato qui jouissent à chaque fois qu'il poste un statut ?

[**Clove Kentwell** aime ça.]

**Clove Kentwell** Bien sûr ! Toute aide est la bienvenue !

* * *

**Finnick Odair**  
J'en ai marre des aller-retours entre le Capitole et le District 4...

[**Les fan-girls de Finnick** et **Annie Cresta** aiment ça.]

**Fan-girl one** Viens t'installer au Capitole !

**Fan-girl two** Tu sais, on comprend, ça doit être pourri les districts...

**Fan-girl three** Tu dois avoir envie d'être tout le temps chez nous, le luxe, tout ça...

**Finnick Odair** Euh... Pas tout à fait... J'aimerai plutôt rester au district 4...

**Fan-girl four** VEUX TU M'ÉPOUSER ?

**Fan-girl five** JE T'AIME !

**Johanna Mason** Calmos les pucelles en chaleur, il a une petite amie, et elle est bien meilleure que vous toutes réunies...

**Annie Cresta** Merci Johanna.

**Fan-girl one** S*LOPE D'ANNIE !

**Fan-girl two** VASY J'SUIS SURE QUE TU LE PAYES !

**Johanna Mason** Faites gaffe, Finnick est très méchant quand on s'attaque à sa Annie...

**Finnick Odair** Tu l'as dit. Je les ai bloquées et enfermées dans un cachot au Capitole.

**Clove Kentwell** Ah ouais... Dans un cachot quoi... O_O

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
Bimbada Bim Badabam...  
On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !  
J'étais avec mon pote Jean-Pierre, on buvait une bonne bierre !  
Quand un curton est apparu pour nous parler de Jésus !  
Il paraît qu'c'est la fin du monde, pendant qu'on sirotte not' blonde !  
Tu veux sauver mon âme gamin, c'est gentil mais trace ton ch'min !  
Parce que Bimbada Bim Badabam...  
On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !  
Il voulait m'parler d'un livre, qu'allait m'dicter comment vivre !  
J'suis très heureux comme ça, ton paradis nous intéresse pas !  
On s'amuse bien dans notre coin, avec l'alcool et les copains !  
Pourquoi vouloir nous changer, et rentrer dans notre vie privée ?  
Parce que Bimbada Bim Badabam...  
On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !

[**Son pote Jean-Pierre**, **Chaff** et **Matthieu Sommet** aiment ça.]

**Effie Trinket** "Avec l'alcool et les copains"... Surtout l'alcool...

**Haymitch Abernathy** Oui.

**Peeta Mellark** Les témoins du Capitole sont encore passés chez vous ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Oui.

**Katniss Everdeen** Vous les avez remballés, je suppose ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Oui.

**Effie Trinket** Vous savez répondre autre chose que oui ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** Oui.

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** et **Rory Hawthorne** sont dans une relation compliquée.

**Johanna Mason** Une relation compliquée ? A treize piges ? Génération de kikoolol...

**Primrose Everdeen** Nan, mais vous pouvez pas comprendre... Il a poké ma soeur !

**Gale Hawthorne** ... Vraiment, c'est inadmissible de sa part... En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'avouera jamais si tu lui en parles, et qu'il fera comme s'il n'avait rien fait...

* * *

**Marvel Sanford - Johanna Mason**  
MAIS EN FAIT... T'as 41654 milliards de j'aime à chaque fois que tu postes un statut ou un commentaire... T'es méga populaire, plus que Finnick !

**Johanna Mason** Euh... Peut-être, je sais pas, sûrement, fous moi la paix ?

**Marvel Sanford** Alors c'est décidé, je suis fan de toi à présent !

**Johanna Mason** AH NON SURTOUT P... Ah, mais tu es le bienvenu, mais sache que je traite tous mes fans comme de la merde.

**Marvel Sanford** M'en fiche, Ma dignité est partie quand ce stupide article du Petit Panem est sorti... Désolé Finnick hein.

**Johanna Mason** Oui, mais Finnick il... Euh, il... C'est un mec ! Et il a des sucres !

**Finnick Odair** Oh, mais tu es tout excusé mon grand ! Et Johanna, essaye pas de le faire changer d'avis, c'est son choix après tout !

**Marvel Sanford** Oh, tu es tellement compréhensif Finnick ! Et Johanna est tellement populaire... C'est décidé ! Je suis fan de vous deux !

**Finnick et Johanna_ (en même temps)_** ATTENDS, QUOI ?!

* * *

**Effie Trinket**  
J'ai un très grand dilemme à vous faire part... Pour mon rendez-vous avec Ha... pour un poste au Capitole, tenue papillons ou tenue nuages ?

**Glimmer Cullen** Tenue Barbie !

**Octavia** Papillons.

**Flavius** Oui ma chérie, tu auras beaucoup plus la classe en papillons !

**Venia** Je dirais nuages moi.

**Katniss Everdeen** Et pourquoi pas un tailleur tout simple ? C'est un entretien d'embauche non ?

**Effie Trinket** ... On peut dire ça... Merci pour vos réponses !

* * *

**Annie Cresta **  
BON, J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS, LES GROUPIES DE FINNICK ! JE SAIS QU'IL EST FORMIDABLE ET TOUT, MAIS CA NE VOUS DONNE PAS LE DROIT DE VENIR M'INSULTER ! ON SORT ENSEMBLE, ET C'EST TOUT ! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ GENTILLEMENT RETOURNER BAVER DEVANT VOS POSTERS, MERCI.

[**Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen** et 46465 personnes aiment ça.]

**Toutes les groupies de Finnick** ... J'ai peur, maman...

**Laura (vraie fan de Finnick number one)** Ouais, vas-y Annie, rebelle toi !

**Peeta Mellark** Bah dis donc, tu devais vraiment avoir encaissé pour sortir ça...

**Annie Cresta** Je... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'est sorti tout seul... Je suis désolée, je vais supprimer ça...

**Finnick Odair** Supprime pas ma chérie, t'as eu raison ! Elles t'embêterons plus au moins !

**Johanna Mason (fan de Annie)** Oui, vive Annie !

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**  
C'est bizarre, Gale a pas encore fait de grosse connerie dans ce chapitre, à part de poker Katniss avec le compte de son frère... Je m'attends au pire.

[464465 personnes aiment ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Moi aussi, bizarrement.

**Cato Hadley** Moi, j'attends toujours la vengeance de **Eow O'Lith**. Je commence à flipper.  
[**Eow O'Lith** aime ça.]

**Primrose Everdeen** ATTENDS, QUOI ?! C'était Gale ?!

**Peeta Mellark** Bah, c'était logique aussi.

**Primrose Everdeen** **Rory**, mon loulou, je suis désolée de t'avoir accusée à tort !

**Rory Hawthorne** C'est rien, ma choupinette en sucre, l'important, c'est que ça soit réglé. On peut se remettre en statut en couple maintenant ?

**Primrose Everdeen** Bien sûr mon coeur !

**Peeta Mellark** Les feux de l'amour, épisode 78789.

**Katniss Everdeen** J'ai honte de porter son nom de famille...

**Rory Hawthorne** Tant mieux, elle portera le mien bientôt !

**Katniss Everdeen** QUOI ?! *tombe dans les pommes*

**Peeta Mellark** Calme toi, Katniss, respire !

**Peeta Mellark** Katniss ?

**Peeta Mellark** Elle s'est vraiment évanouie ?

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** et **Rory Hawthorne** sont maintenant fiancés.

[**Primrose Everdeen** et **Rory Hawthorne** aiment ça.]

**Rue Barnette** C'est pas un peu tôt ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux semaines quand même...

**Primrose Everdeen** M'en fiche, c'est l'amour de ma vie !

**Peeta Mellark** CACHEZ CETTE PUBLICATION A KATNISS, ELLE VA FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !

**Haymitch Abernathy** Quelle génération...

**Effie Trinket** Je peux m'occuper des préparatifs du mariage ?

**Johanna Mason** Vous avez le droit ? Je veux dire, à 12 ans...

**Rory Hawthorne** Evidemment, et même si non, osef.

**Katniss Everdeen** BUTTERCUP, ATTAQUE TONNERRE !

**Buttercup** Butt, butt, cuuuuuuuup !

**Cato Hadley** Tu joues vraiment trop à pokémon toi...

**Eow O'Lith** Oui.

**Katniss Everdeen** PRIM, C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? ET LA SUITE, C'EST QUOI ? TU ES ENCEINTE ?

**Primrose Everdeen** Mais nooon, ça, c'est quand on se sera mariés !

**Katniss Everdeen** *arrêt cardiaque*

**Peeta Mellark** Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...

**Gale Hawthorne** Content pour toi, petit frère ! Tu vas convertir une des deux, c'est déjà ça !

**Tous les habitants de Panem** ...

**Peeta Mellark** Et voilà sa grosse connerie du chapitre...

* * *

**Le Petit Panem**  
Vous l'attendiez, voici le troisième numéro de notre fantastique magazine, qui rapporte des faits totalement réels !  
Au sommaire :  
- **Primrose Everdeen** et **Rory Hawthorne** se seraient fiancés ! Interview de sa grande sœur, **Katniss Everdeen**, choquée.  
- **Glimmer Belcourt** se serait, elle aussi, mariée à **Edward Cullen** ! Décryptage de son soudain changement de nom.  
- **Marvel Sanford** crée deux fanbases; les Finnickers et les Johannics !  
- **Cato Hadley**, martyrisant un chaton ? Des photos envoyées à la rédaction, d'un(e) certain(e) Owe O'Thil, enfin dévoilées !  
- **Haymitch Abernathy** s'acharnant sur les Témoins du Capitole ? Enquête de la rédaction. (ils sont grave chiants en même temps.)  
- **Annie Cresta** se révèle ! Un statut enragé qui dévoile la face cachée de la folle la plus connue de Panem !  
- Les photos nues de **Cato Hadley** en poster ! Toutes ses fans DOIVENT l'acheter !

[56486 personnes aiment ça.]

**Johanna Mason** IL A MARTYRISE UN CHATON ?

**Effie Trinket** C'EST HORRIBLE !

**Le Petit Panem** C'est pourtant la triste vérité !

**Cato Hadley** ATTENDS QUOI ?! **Eow O'Lith**, j'aurai ta peau ! Et d'où t'as eu des photos de moi nu ?

**Eow O'Lith** Gale a hacké ton téléphone. En échange, il a l'air un peu moins idiot dans ce chapitre.

**Cato Hadley** Tu es machiavélique !

**Eow O'Lith** Oui.

**Primrose Everdeen** Chouchou, on parle de nous ! (coeur)

**Rory Hawthorne** Ouiii ! (coeur)

**Katniss Everdeen** J'ai jamais accordé d'interview ! O_O

**Annie Cresta** Je suis pas foooolle...

**Glimmer Cullen** Si seulement c'était vrai...

* * *

**Oh, c'est la fin de cette fanf... Bref, on a compris à force.**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je me suis laissée allée sur ce coup !  
Marvel qui devient fan de Johanna, en plus de Finnick ? La mini engueulade et les fiançailles de Prim et Rory ? Le Hayffie qui commence ? La crise de nerfs d'Annie ? Haymitch qui est fan de Salut les Geeks ?

Il n'y a pas de Clato (enfin, un mini statut) dans ce chapitre, mais avec la "déclaration" de Clove la dernière fois, je pensais avoir mis assez de Clato ! Ils reviendront dans le prochain !

Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et promis, j'essaie de poster le prochain plus rapidement !

**justwalkedintotheroom**

_**PS : Sinon, quelqu'un a-t-il capté d'où vient mon pseudo ? Indice, il provient d'une chanson.**_


	7. Six, ou amour, amour et amour

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

Excusez-moi pour la sortie tardive du chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment des gros problèmes d'internet... (comme dit ci-dessous)

Ah, et au fait, beaucoup ont trouvé, mais mon pseudo vient bien de la chanson Little Black Dress des One Direction, c'est la deuxième phrase de la chanson.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Charlie-Fabi : **J'ai mis vite fait Posy dans ce chapitre, mais je sais pas trop quoi la faire faire, c'est un peu galère... Moi, je suis team Jasper à foooond ! Et ensuite team Jacob. Et team Edward trèèèès loin derrière. Merci et j'espère que celui là te plaira autant !

**Annie : **Hey ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, et voici la suite !

Sinon, petite anecdote, j'ai montré cette fanfiction à ma mère sans lui dire que je l'écrivais, et elle trouve ça très con. On a pas du tout le même humour je crois ! x)

**Enfin bref, voici ce que vous attendiez tous, le chapitre ! **

(2081 mots, plus long de 77 mots que le précédent !)

* * *

**- Six, ou amour, amour et encore amour. -**

* * *

**Tresh Morrowson – Eow O'Lith  
**Tes chapitres sortent de moins en moins souvent...

[44645 personnes aiment ça.]

**Eow O'Lith **Oui, mais cette fois, c'est pas ma faute. J'ai pas internet chez moi, et ma mère veut pas appeler le service client, et elle prend toujours le câble Eternet, et... BOUHOUHOU RENDEZ- MOI MON INTERNET JE SUIS EN MANQUEUUUUH !

**Cato Hadley** Arrête de lui faire des reproches, elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut !

**Katniss Everdeen** Euh... Cato ? T'es sûr que ça va bien ?

**Cato Hadley** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Peeta Mellark **Ouais, c'est vrai, t'es bizarre... T'es...

**Katniss Everdeen **Gentil ?

**Cato Hadley **… Taisez-vous, faut que je fasse profil bas, sinon elle va redonner au Petit Panem des photos de moi nu !

**Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen (en même temps)** Je me disais aussi...

**Eow O'Lith** Oh, poster des nudes de Cato, voilà qui va me changer les idées ! Merci pour cette suggestion !

**Cato Hadley** NAAAAOOOOON !

**Toutes les filles de la saga (sauf Katniss parce qu'elle s'en fout) (et surtout Clove qui, elle, ne s'en fout pas et collectionne toutes les nudes de Cato dans un classeur dédié à sa gloire)** OUAAAAIS !

**Clove Kentwell** Attends... QUOI ?!

* * *

**Le Petit Panem  
**Nous avons décidé de mettre en place un thème chaque semaine, et de vous en parler et de donner des infos, parce que nous sommes une source sur les potins, mais nous voulons aussi apporter de la culture !  
Le thème de cette semaine est « les années 1990 à 2015 » !  
Réagissez en commentaires ou avec le hashtag **#LPPthème** !

[856 personnes aiment ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen** ON L'A DEJA FAIT REMARQUE CENT FOIS, LES HASHTAGS, C'EST SUR TWITTER !

**Clove Kentwell** Bien dit, Fille en Chaleur.

**Glimmer Cullen** Oh, j'adore ces années-là !

**Eow O'Lith** Cette année-là, je chantais pour la première fois ! Le public ne me connaissait pas ! Quelle année, cette année-là !

**Tous les personnages de la saga** … Euh ?

**Eow O'Lith** Personne a capté la référence ? Je me sens seule là...

**Cato Hadley **On va faire genre on a rien vu, je crois... Bref, Glimmer, tu connais ? Je pensais que t'avais le QI d'une moule fermentée, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé.

**Glimmer Cullen** Bien sûr, c'est le 1er janvier 2009 qu'est sorti Twilight !

**Cato Hadley** …

**Primrose Everdeen** Y'a Justin Bieber aussi qui a commencé sa carrière !

**Rue Barnette** Et les One Direction !

**Finnick Odair **… Vous êtes désespérantes...

**Eow O'Lith** Finnick, Finnick, Finnick... Tu sais que je t'aime, mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit sur les One Direction, je te vire de cette fanfiction et ta carrière médiatique est foutue. En plus, j'suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec Zayn, il entretient la même relation que toi avec les miroirs !

**Finnick Odair **Juste, tais-toi. (pour ne pas dire ta gueule.)

**Annie Cresta** QUI A DIT QU'IL AIMAIT FINNICK ?!

* * *

**Gloss  
**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! J'ouvre ma marque de cosmétique Seglossa !

[**Le Capitole **aime ça.]

**Cashmere** The Capitole autorise you ?

**Coriolanus Snow** Tant qu'il y a du pognon à se faire, le Capitole est pour !

**Katniss Everdeen **Pourquoi je l'imagine dire ça avec un putain d'accent italien...

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**Sinon, en 2000, y'a Battle Royal qu'est sorti, j'aime bien... **#LPPthème**

**Finch « La Renarde » Crossley **Je préfère Divergente...

* * *

**Johanna Mason – Clove Kentwell  
**Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, mais je vais le refaire c'est Fille du FEU, pas Fille en Chaleur !

**Clove Kentwell **Bah, de toute façon, les deux lui vont bien non ? Je veux dire, elle fait la sainte nitouche, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne font pas que jouer aux cartes avec Peeta...

**Katniss Everdeen** Tu peux répéter ?!

**Primrose Everdeen** Elle a dit que tu n'étais pas aussi innocente que tu le prétends, et que tout le monde sait que toi et Peeta ont une vie sexuelle active.

**Katniss Everdeen** Merci Prim, j'avais pas vraiment compris... (un jour, les gens seront assez intelligents pour comprendre l'ironie.)

**Peeta Mellark** Euh... Actuellement, on joue vraiment aux cartes, je la bats toujours en plus !

**Gale Hawthorne** Katniss ! Jouer aux cartes avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'as trompé !

**Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark et tous les gens de la terre** …

**Johanna Mason **Attache le en laisse, il nous emmerdera plus avec de la chance...

* * *

**Cato Hadley** a ajouté une photo.

[68454 fangirls aiment ça.]

**Fangirl number one** KYAAAAA /saigne du nez/

**Fangirl number on**e /meurt/

**Fangirl number one** /explose/

**Frozen Ryuko (anciennement fan de Clato number one)** C'est pas ta meilleure.

**Toutes les fangirls** TA GUEULE, CATO EST PARFAIT !

**Frozen Ryuko (anciennement fan de Clato number one)** Euh... j'vais vous apprendre quelque chose on peut aimer un truc et le critiquer.

**Clove Kentwell **VOS GUEULES LES GROUPIES !

* * *

**Finnick Odair – Eow O'Lith  
**Et au fait, tu la postes où ta présumée « fanfiction » ?

**Eow O'Lith ** .

**Finnick Odair** Je vais aller vo... OMG MAIS POURQUOI ON ME FAIT EMBRASSER PEETA ?

**Eow O'Lith** Euh, ouais, vaut mieux pas que tu lises, y'a des trucs bizarres.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** a partagé un lien.  
Laisse pour chien chiant (ou humain particulièrement collant)  
Attachez le à un poteau, et il ne vous embêtera plus !

[**Peeta Mellark** aime ça.]

* * *

**Effie Trinket  
**J'ai adopté un chihuahua ! ROSE !

[65665 personnes aiment ça.]

**Flavius** Quelle chance tu as !

**Octovia** Le mien est bleu !

**Venia** Je vais en avoir un pour mon anniversaire !

**Haymitch Abernathy** Alerte psychopathe... Regarde maman, un psychopathe !

[**Antoine Daniel** aime ça.]

* * *

**Posy Hawthorne** vient de s'inscrire sur **PanemBook.**

**Gale Hawthorne **REPOSE IMMEDIATEMENT CET ORDINATEUR POSY !

**Rory Hawthorne **WHAT ? T'AS QUE 5 ANS !

**Katniss Everdeen **Ah, on voit ce que ça fait maintenant...

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** a ajouté 7 photos avec **Katniss Everdeen** dans la forêt.

[**Katniss Everdeen** et les fan des amants maudits aiment ça.]

**Finnick Odair **Vous faisiez quoi ?

**Katniss Everdeen** Peeta peignait et moi... Bah je chassais, normal.

**Peeta Mellark** Etonnant que Gale n'ai encore rien dit du genre « tu m'as trompé, t'es allé en forêt avec lui ! »

**Gale Hawthorne** Tu m'as trompé, t'es allé en forêt avec lui !

**Katniss Everdeen** Je me demande si t'es pas médium, parfois.

* * *

**Armée de fangirl de Cato – Clove Kentwell  
**BON, TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TOURNER AUTOUR DE CATO, SINON ON T'EGORGE DANS TON SOMMEIL !

**Clove Kentwell** De un Je ne tourne pas autour, ça serait chiant. De deux Je vous déchire toutes. De trois Vos gueules.

**Armée de fangirl de Cato** On est 44587, alors tu ne vas pas faire la fière très longtemps. S*lope.

**Clove Kentwell **Les insultes sont bippées ?

* * *

**Effie Trinket** _est en train d'aller à un rendez-vous secret._

**Johanna Mason** Si c'est secret, le mettre sur PanemBook n'est pas une très bonne idée...  
[48913 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Marvel Sanford  
**Ok, j'ai une surprise pour vous... Je suis gay.

**Marvel Sanford **Tout le monde s'en fout ?

**Finnick Odair** Non, c'est juste que tout le monde le savait déjà.

**Marvel Sanford** OMG FINNIIIIIIIIIIIIICK !

**Johanna Mason **Si j'étais toi Finnick, je commencerai à faire gaffe à ce que je dis, ça se trouve il est amoureux de toi.

**Marvel Sanford **OMG JOHANNA !

**Annie Cresta **QUI EST AMOUREUX DE FINNICK ?

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** _est en train de fuguer.  
_Libérée, Délivrée ! C'est décidé, je m'en vais !

**Johanna Mason** Pour la dernière fois, arrêtez de poster votre vie sur PanemBook, surtout quand c'est censé être « secret ».  
[658412 personnes aiment ça.]

**Eow O'Lith** En plus, tu pourrais au moins mettre la version originale de la chanson. LET IT GOOOOOO !

**Rory Hawthorne** Pourquoi tu fugues ma chérie ? (cœur)

**Primrose Everdeen** Ma mère et Katniss ne sont pas d'accord pour le mariage... Je peux venir squatter chez toi ? (cœur)

**Primrose Everdeen** Rory ?

**Primrose Everdeen** Rory, tu vois mes messages ?

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne** est maintenant célibataire.

[**Katniss Everdeen** aime ça.]

**Katniss Everdeen **ALLELUIHA !

**Primrose Everdeen** … Mais, pourquoi ?

**Rory Hawthorne** J'pensais que le mariage c'était un délire ! Juste pour se marrer !

**Primrose Everdeen** Mais, ça veut dire que... On se marie pas ?

**Johanna Mason** Longue à la détente, ta sœur, Katniss.

* * *

**Frozen Ryuko (anciennement fan de Clato number one) – Cato Hadley  
**T'es conscient que tes fangirls sont en train d'harceler et de menacer Clove de mort parce qu'elle t'aime ?

**Cato Hadley** Clove m'aime, la blague !

**Frozen Ryuko (anciennement fan de Clato number one)** C'pas une connerie, et on sait que tu l'aimes aussi. Cette fiction est tellement prévisible de toute manière.

**Eow O'Lith** Elle est pas prévisible ! Est-ce que tu aurais deviné que cette phrase se terminerait par prostipute ?

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**Bonjour, je suis le vomi !

[**Antoine Daniel** aime ça.]

**Peeta Mellark** Devons-nous comprendre que vous avez encore dégurgiter tout l'alcool que vous contenez ?

**Haymitch Abernathy **T'es intelligent.

**Katniss Everdeen** Puuutain...

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** _est en train de rejoindre discrètement __**Katniss**__ dans son lit._

[**Eow O'Lith et les fans de Peeniss** aiment ça.]

**Johanna Mason** Oh non, vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

**Glimmer Cullen** Clove avait raison alors !

**Eow O'Lith** OUIIIIII !

**Katniss Everdeen **Ça nous aide juste à pas faire de cauchemars, c'est tout...

**Finnick Odair** Et vous jouez aux cartes, j'imagine ?

[645652 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

**Le Petit Panem  
**Le nouveau numéro du Petit Panem est sorti, spécial Amour !  
En exclusivité, voici les gros titres :

- Les photos de la virée en forêt de **Peeta Mellark** et **Katniss Everdeen** celle-ci aurait alors clamé que la balade était beaucoup mieux qu'avec son cousin ! Quoi de plus normal pour des tourtereaux !  
**- Primrose Everdeen** a le cœur brisé ! Elle aurait prit 35 kilos suite à sa rupture avec son fiancé **Rory Hawthorne** ! Scoop ou fake ? Nos experts vous disent tout !  
**- Effie Trinket**, hôtesse du district douze, a des rendez-vous fréquent avec un amant secret ! Qui cela peut-il être ? Analyse des différents prétendants.  
- Triangle amoureux en vue ! **Marvel Sanford** s'est en effet entiché de **Finnick Odair**, lui même amoureux d'**Annie Cresta** ! Scandale !  
**- Johanna Mason**, prise en flagrant délit en train d'embrasser une bûche ! Nouvelle idylle ?

[6565154 personnes aiment ça.]

**Primrose Everdeen** Et Cato et Clove ? (j'ai pas pris 35 kilos !)

**Effie Trinket** Et Cato et Clove ? (Je viens de lire, et vous me voyez franchement sortir avec Seneca Crane ?!)

**Katniss Everdeen** Et Cat... Non, je m'en fiche en fait. (et oui, l'après midi était beaucoup plus agréable qu'avec Gale, au moins, Peeta ne fait pas la gueule 24/24h.)

**Gale Hawthorne** Ça me déchire le cœur ce que tu dis là !:D:D:D

**Peeta Mellark** On parle de vrais sourires, pas de smileys.

**Finnick Odair** Pourquoooi moi...

**Johanna Mason** Une BUCHE ? VOUS ETES SERIEUX LA ?

* * *

**Cato Hadley** et **Clove Kentwell **sont maintenant en couple.

[68474233 personnes aiment ça.]

**Frozen Ryuko (anciennement fan de Clato)** OUAAAIS !

**Armée de fangirls de Cato** QUOOOOI ?!

**Eow O'Lith** Victoire écrasante des fans de Clato !

**Katniss Everdeen** On dirait que c'est pas moi la fille en chaleur...

**Johanna Mason** Trop d'amour dans ce chapitre, c'est trop pour moi là...

* * *

**HAPPY END !**

Je sais que vous l'attendiez, alors voici le premier « vrai » couple qui se forme ! Je sais pas trop si j'ai bien géré la progression de l'histoire, alors j'attends vos avis.

Sinon, il y a aussi un rapprochement Everlarck, mais il sera trèèès long, je me suis mis dans la tête qu'ils ne seront en couple qu'au dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction (dans longtemps, donc.)

Enfin bon, qu'avez vous pensé de tout ce chapitre ? J'ai déjà des idées pour le prochain, alors s'il ne sort pas rapidement, vous avez le droit d'insulter mon fournisseur internet !

A bientôt !

**justwalkedintotheroom**

**PS : **Une blague pourrie est apparue dans mon esprit en écrivant ce chapitre, alors je vous la mets :

« Alors toi, t'es tellement con que tu crois que Marvel Sanford, il a une Peugeot. »

(c'était madame jeu de mots. Je vais maintenant me rouler en position foetale dans un coin, parce que c'est pas possible, une blague pourrie comme ça.)

**PS2 (comme PlayStation 2) : **Petite question, vous me donneriez quel âge ? Quelqu'un me l'a demandé en MP, donc avant de donner la réponse... Voilà ! (ceux qui me connaissent et qui savent, ne participez pas s'il vous plait !)


End file.
